


Spread Your Wings to Fly

by petitminouu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Keith (Voltron), Gardian AU, Smol klance i guess, Very old, angel Lance, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitminouu/pseuds/petitminouu
Summary: An AU where everything is the same, but Lance is an angel. Lance has to find out why he was sent to Earth, and who he was meant to watch over.





	Spread Your Wings to Fly

Lance was fighting against his competitor, Keith. They had landed about the same amount of punches and kicks on each other. Keith managed to punt Lance down onto the ground. The shorter boy grabbed the brunette's arm, the team cheering wildly, and sloppily pinned it against his back. Lance inhaled sharply, as Keith's fist violently skimmed over the thick lump in between Lance's shoulder blades that was his wings.

The wing twisted weirdly in the tight binder that Lance had to wear. Then, Keith punched Lance's back, hard. The wing popped, breaking about halfway down due to impact. Lance abruptly cried out from shock. Keith coiled back, startled at the sudden event. The other boy was tightly curled up on the ground, fisting and flexing his hand in pain.

Shiro jogged over, (the protective dad he is), crouching down to aid Lance. The rest of the team, including Keith, nervously huddled around the boy.

"Lance. Lance! Are you okay, Lance?" There was a long silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Keith just hit a bruise." This lie was very believable, because they had just had a battle with the Galra the day before. The rest of the team seemed to take this, because they all looked understanding. Until they noticed Lance was bleeding.

"I'm fine!" he insisted. "I just have a cut, it will all be fixed with a shower." With that, Lance stood up, and winced.

Lance cringed as he noticed that he left some blood on the floor, and worse, a feather. He bolted out of the room, sprinting directly to the main shower room. He made sure that nobody else had followed him before taking of his clothes, and lastly his binder. He flinched as he felt his broken wing flop down against his skin, hanging limply at an unnatural angle.

"Crap!" Lance muttered as he stepped into the shower. When he was done, he sat on the bench in the center of the room, and closed his eyes. He concentrated, and his fingers started radiate with a gold flare. He placed his hands on his broken wing, and the bones instantly started to click together, fixing themselves in a matter of minutes.

The door handle turned, and Lance darted into the shower.

"Lance? Ya in here, buddy?" Hunk's voice called out.

"Yeah." Lance responded. He shrunk against the wall, trying to not make a silhouette through the thin shower curtains.

"Lance! Everyone's worried, and Shiro sent me to check on you. How are you doing?"

"Better. Um, can you, like, leave? I need to get dressed."

"Do you have a towel?"

"Well, yeah, but.."

"You don't need to be self conscious, Lance."

"I know.."

"Well, all right." Lance waited until Hunk left before cautiously stepping out, and shoving on his clothes.

He power walked to his room, not wanting to run into anyone else. No luck.

They were eating dinner, and Lance was really hungry. His healing always drained him. Everyone bombarded him with questions, and Lance didn't want to answer any of them. When the topic was brought up to long white feathers that were mysteriously littered in the shower room, Lance slid out guiltily, booking it to his room.

 

 

Keith didn't really eat any dinner, he didn't really have an appetite. His mind was swimming to much for him to eat anything. He sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands.

How had he hurt Lance? What were those bumps? Was Lance really "okay"? Did Keith actually break something? Why did Lance have thick bumps in his shirt? Why are there feathers everywhere?

It turned into a voice repeating one thing- "How worthless are you, you MONSTER?! You good-for-nothing piece of crap."

The words stabbed at Keith like daggers. He felt like he was falling, falling endlessly, through a foggy haze.

Keith didn't realize he was crying until he felt his hands getting wet-his gloves absorbed most of his tears. A heavy stone on Keith's shoulders weighed him down.

Keith was tearing himself apart, stabbing harsh words into himself. He knew that he needed help from someone, but nobody cared about him. He just struggled through it himself.

Keith wasn't really one to pray, but he thought to about a week ago, when he had gotten so desperate that he prayed for someone to help him. Keith scoffed through his tears. That one *totally* worked.

He just sank deeper into his self-hate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting recently, I was dead on ideas. Now, I'm hoping that I can make this a long(er) story than some of my other ones. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
